


Always With You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FTWD, Heartbreak, Spoilers for the Good Man, ZA, fear the walking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis is still missing Liza during a Storm, he finds something there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Quick one shot.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

" _Travis,_ "

There was silence as cold eyes stared forward off toward the distance. Feeling the chill in the air against his flesh.

" _Travis,_ "

Dark eyes stared off toward the distance, he'd changed since that day. The day he'd lost _Her._ Travis had stopped referring or thinking of Liza by name. It was something he couldn't do anymore. He'd been so busy trying to hold it together, to stay strong for them all. He'd lost _Her,_ he was right there. He could have saved her. Done something more than he did. He missed her, every single time he closed his eyes, he saw her tears rolling down her delicate face. Saw the pain, burning behind the eyes that had captured his heart the very first moment he'd gazed into them.

" _Travis,_ "

The lips he'd kissed endlessly quivering knowing what was coming. The arms that had held him, held their son the day he was born shaking hugged around him before he pulled back. He'd shed countless tears, the day he'd lost her, when he was alone, on a supply run for them all every time he saw something that just screamed. _She'd love that,_ Everywhere he looked was a constant reminder of what he'd lost. He'd never stopped loving her, through the fights, the separation, the divorce, he still loved her. She wasn't just someone he'd shared a piece of his life with She was _The one,_ he had made a life with. 

He'd changed since that day. He no longer hesitated, he'd become stronger. Ruthless, like he should have been that day. If he had of been, she would have still been here. Her arms wrapped around him, and her head resting on his chest. Feeling her gentle kiss on his neck, his lips, to just run his fingers through her soft hair. His eyes remained staring forward, watching the river gently ripping against the breeze.

" _Travis,_ "

It was Daniel's fault she was gone. _He_ had lead the infected there, if it hadn't been for him. His fists clenched, nails digging into the palms of his hands, hard enough, he felt the warm trickle of blood. Hot, sticky, running down his hands, but he didn't move. He was used to blood on his hand's, they'd been stained ever since the day he'd said goodbye to _Her._ He was through being the good guy. He just lost more people that way. The breeze began to slowly pick up, hard. The crack of lighting sounding like the gunshot he heard forever echoing in his dreams or when he thought of _Her_ face.

" _Travis,_ "

Another crack of thunder broke him from his thoughts. His eyes, raising upwards as he saw Madisons face. Felt her fingers grasping into his shoulder through his jacket. Fingers grasped tightly to him, and the leather. Her hand caressed his cheek, fingers gently running over the beard he'd grown over the past eight month's they'd been traveling from state to state. Seeking that somewhere to find safety.

"Travis, there's a storm. You have to come back inside,"

He shook his head, ripping away from her touch. Before he stood up. 

"Travis, I understand what you're going through. I've been there,"

His eyes were staring at her, trying to hear the words she was saying. He knew Madison had lost her Husband, but it wasn't the same. His stare hardened. 

"You haven't been there,"

She looked surprised. Her soft blonde hair dancing wildly against the strong wind of the storm building above them. 

"Travis,"

"No!"

He stepped back from her. Shaking his head softly.

"You didn't have to do it yourself. You'll never understand,"

His voice cracked with emotion as he spoke. The wind started to pick up faster, the rain gently beading down, as the storm started.

"Travis will you just fucking talk to me! You haven't been the same since Liza-"

"Don't ever say her name to me!"

They were screaming, at each other as lightning flashed across the sky. He felt the sudden sting across his cheek, as her hand connected with him. His eyes looked at her, seeing the anger brewing behind her eyes.

"I know you loved her Travis, but you have to let her go. Look at yourself!"

Her voice was loud, raised above the thunder, and the rain starting to fall harder overhead. Travis shook his head. Looking away from her.

"Stop Madison,"

"I'm right. You know I am, you've changed ever she died. You're so cold, distant, I don't even see you smile anymore Travis,"

Her words stung inside him, he knew they were true but, how could he pretend to be happy when everything he'd loved was always in danger. He'd lost her, and every day, his son, his family was in danger. He looked down to the ground, feeling the rain beading down on him, feeling the harsh wind against his flesh. 

"I'm not the man you remember Madison. I'm not a Good man anymore. I've killed,"

"To protect us,"

"I've done thing's,"

"To keep us all alive Travis. To keep Chris alive,"

"I can't just pretend I haven't changed. Everything I've done,"

"Travis, please,"

She took a step toward him as he stepped back again. His eyes staring at her, seeing the pain behind her eyes. Seeing her soft features etched with sadness, and pain she couldn't reach him. Madison reach out for him, her hand extended for him to take her hand, and come back with her before the storm got worse. But he didn't move. 

"Go back to the Kids, I'm going for a supply run,"

"It's the middle of the night, and there's a storm Travis. You can't,"

"I have to do this, Please Madison,"

She bit her bottom lip before she turned and hurried back toward the SUV they'd been using since to travel through the past two states they'd been through. Travis watched her for a moment, until he couldn't see her anymore. Before he turned, and headed into the woods. Lightning cracked across the sky like a gunshot against the silence. The rain beading down hard, and fast, like the storm, he felt inside himself.

_I love you Travis._

He heard her words rolling through his mind once more. Her laughter, his eyes looked up toward the sky. Seeing the flash of lightning behind the clouds. Feeling the rain beading down hard against his flesh. 

"I love you too,"

His voice sounded raspy, like he hadn't drank anything in days as he spoke. He dropped to his knees, eyes frozen, staring at the sky above him.

"Tell what I'm supposed to do, where am I supposed to go?"

The wind gust around him rustling the leaves on the trees and filling the silence all around him.

"How am I supposed to go on without you?"

His voice cracked softly.

"I wish I could just see you again, know you were with me in some form,"

The wind gust again, harder this time, so hard it nearly knocked him over. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting the darkness for a moment, as he saw the soft glimmer of something. Something catching the light, from the lightning. Travis crawled forward, fingers grasping into the dirt as lightning crashed once more lighting the darkness. His hand grasped what he'd seen, holding i within his hand. His thumb brushing frantically over it until the rain had washed it clean. The rain slowly started to die down, becoming slower, and slower, until it had finally stopped. 

The storm had died as quickly as it came. His eyes looked up into the sky for a moment, before he pushed himself upright. The walk back, he clenched his hand tightly around it. Holding it, he stopped looking at the others huddled in the SUV. Nick and Alicia in the backseat fast asleep, his son leaned against the window, and Madison, sitting up in the passenger seat. He walked toward them slowly, he was soaked from the storm. Feeling the weight of his clothes as they clung to him, as he opened the drivers down and climbed inside. Neither of them spoke, just sat in silence until the first rays of the morning sun slowly crept inside.

Travis unclenched his hand, seeing the shiny, gold locket he'd been holding all night. Madison was fast asleep, the kids still sleeping. His fingers were trembling as he opened it, there was no picture inside. Just a simple inscription.

_Always with you._

Travis clenched the locket tightly in his hand. Feeling some sort of peace, as his eyes drifted toward the bright blue sky, and bright golden sun in the sky above them. He felt the first smile he'd let rest on his lips since that day. One that looked peaceful, happy, and calm like the sky overhead.

"I love you,"

His voice was soft, barely more than a deep whisper, as he looked at the locket once more before he slipped it into his pocket. Madison stirred softly seeing Travis was already awake. Her hand touched his shoulder gently.

"Travis, are you okay?" 

His hand gently took hold of her own, before he looked at her. 

"I'm Okay," 

For the first time, since that day he meant those word's.


End file.
